Many web pages (e.g., web search result pages) display summary lists of information containing short descriptions and links to underlying information. For example, the home page of a news search site may display a summary list of the most recent or most popular news stories. The documents corresponding to a particular news story may be drawn from a number of underlying sources, such as online newspapers or other content providers.
When deciding what to display in a summary list, such as a summary list of the current news stories, there is a tension between the amount of space to use to display each story's summary and the extent of the summary. Larger summaries may be more useful to users but require more display space and, thus, fewer stories can be shown.